There is provided a liquid ejection apparatus which supplies liquid from a liquid tank to a liquid ejection head having a nozzle to eject the liquid from the nozzle. There is known a technology in which the printing operation is not stopped and the liquid is replenished to adjust pressure when it is detected that the liquid in the liquid tank is decreased in the liquid ejection apparatus.